Blinding Wall
by Pookey
Summary: The newly constructed wall isn't helping Gilbert handle being separated from his brother, but at least he has friends to stand alongside with him.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia…I just like to use the characters to appease my sadistic nature, and to make people cry and think.

**Summary: **The newly constructed wall isn't helping Gilbert handle being separated from his brother, but at least he has friends to stand alongside with him.  
**Pairing/Main Characters**: No romance. Prussia, Hungary and a few other cameos scattered in the mix.

**A/N:** I have had this story in my folder for a long time and occasionally would return to it and add a bit more then leave it again. I finally finished it. I am amazed. . Maybe this means I will finish all my other stories…Doubtful.

~/~

Gilbert groaned as the light glared into the room because it was another morning. Another cold morning in Hell. Rolling over onto his side the former Prussian nation gripped his waist and let out a shaky breath. The divide wasn't doing well on his body. The blockades of his citizens were draining him of any energy, the suppression weighing him down as if he was constantly carrying a weight on his neck and the continuous locking up of his people were like chains around him, tightening with every breath he took. He knew it was hard on the other countries trapped together with him, but since they were not dissolved like he was they were managing the pain a bit easier.

"Gil? You still asleep? C'mon we have to hurry and get downstairs before Russia…you know what happened last time." A female voice drifted into the room and Gilbert rolled back over grinning wide.

"Nah, I'm up, I'm up." Doing just that, Gilbert dragged his body up seemingly just fine, but blinking blearily before shaking his head confused.

"You alright Gilbert?"

"Huh? Me? I'm awesome as usual Liz. I should be asking you that, ya know?" The girl in question just snorted and tossed a small piece of bread at her companion. Gilbert caught the hard bread, more than likely stolen, and stuffed the food in his mouth while throwing on a pair of pants, uncaring that his childhood friend was standing right there.

"Gilbert! You could have some modesty!"

"Oh you know you want to look at this body." Gilbert couldn't help but walking over and doing a little dance around shirtless before Elizaveta shoved the albino back, a grin fighting to not be seen on her face.

"Hurry up, you moron!" Gilbert just smirked while tossing a long sleeved shirt on, missing the worried eyes of his friend as she noticed the bruising on his back.

After quickly cleaning up, the two walked down one of the large hallways, Gilbert needlessly chatting while Elizaveta continually rolled her eyes. It was like this most mornings if Gilbert was able to walk. The Prussian trying to get her and whoever else that would walk with them to smile or at least forget about the situation they were in for a moment. Sometimes the little things were what would make the day bearable.

"Gilbert? Would you shut up for five minutes? I know it's hard for you, but...Hey you sure you're alright?" Hungary turned and watched as Gilbert stumbled backwards, eyes blinking rapidly once more. The white haired male stopped walking, his red eyes unfocused and blinking.

"Liz? Lizzy…please tell me the lights are just flickering."

"No…Gilbert this isn't funny. Stop it." Elizaveta glared as the albino reached out and grabbed the closest wall.

"Liz? Liz! Elizaveta!" Gilbert reached out to where his friend was standing, wide eyes rolling around frantically, and his voice becoming panicky.  
"Gilbert, I'm right here! What's going on!?" The Hungarian woman rushed over, grabbing one of the outstretched hands.

"I can't see…I…I can't see anymore. I don't know what happened, but my eyes…fuck!" Gilbert looked up and Elizaveta could only watch as Gilbert's red eyes usually so piercing and focused, that could normally look into your soul, flicker madly around clouded and unseeing.

"KolKolKol…You are late for our daily meeting."

"Russia…What did you do?" The larger man smiled down at the two. Grin twisted in delight as the Hungarian nation and Gilbert glared. Elizaveta squeezed Gilbert's hand pulling him from the wall and behind her.

"Leave it alone Liz."

"Oh? I did nothing."

"Liar!" A loud smash echoed in the hall. Gilbert lurched forward as Elizaveta tumbled to the ground, a large red welt rising on her cheek from the slap. Both imprisoned nations groaned as they fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Gilbert clawed at the carpet to try and get up, but choked as he was yanked up by the neck instead.

"What have we here?" Gilbert clawed at his neck as the Russian nation pulled him to his feet. Violet eyes smiled as they looked over the former nation. The Russian smirked as he pulled the other close, inspecting the pale face. Gilbert screwed his eyes shut, hiding the flaw as he struggled against the hand squeezing tightly.

"Russia! Put him down! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"You both are a constant thorn in my side. Continually rebelling and causing trouble in this house. Maybe I should separate you two…I have a train leaving for Siberia this afternoon." The room fell unnaturally silent. "Hm? What say you?" Russia shook the man in his arms.

"N-nein…"  
"Speak properly." The Russian's voice dropped an octave, and even if Gilbert couldn't see the face right in front of him he could feel the anger radiating off it.

"….Nyet." Hungary watched wide eyed as Ivan shoved Gilbert against the wall again; all the pent up anger and hate the Russian had always was taken out on the albino. Every annoyance, whether caused by him or not, was focused solely on the man in his arms. No one knew why, but many had theories.

"Nyet what my _former_ nation?" Hungary watched the flinch run through Gilbert's hands, but they lay still after on the wall. Hungary wanted more than anything to stop the madness from happening, but she knew angering the Russian even more would cause one of them to be sent to Siberia. Even if here was hell, Siberia was nothing in comparison. They could not afford to be deported, not when they relied so heavily on each other to work as a team.

"Nyet. Please…" Eye still shit, humiliated to say this in front of one of his few closest friends, one he always held a strong front to, but now was not a time for pride…not with this threat in the air and Russia's mood, "Please..."

"Looks like my little GDR can learn." Russia dropped his prisoner onto the floor with a dark chuckle, kicking him once before stalking down the hall. "You have 5 minutes to gather me my morning drink and meet me in my office." Both nations waited until Soviet walked out of sight before they moved; Hungary quickly crawling over and picking Gilbert up to his feet when the other didn't move.

"Gilbert. What's happening?"

"Fuck…I don't know. It was like a light flickering and then…shit. I don't think he knows yet."

"But that won't last. You have to be in his office, can you even make it there?"

"I have this whole mansion memorized, and his office I can walk in no problem. Hell, I've done it before when he thought it'd be fun to…never mind…I can wing it. As long as he doesn't ask for anything too ridiculous, but I need you to send a message to my brother. You have to let him know of this."  
"Gil.."

"Liz. He has to know. Last time he was able to convince that American to get the Air Raids going, that saved all of you. If he knows maybe he can figure out what is going on and reverse it. Until then I'll manage, but we can't let Soviet know or I'm fucked. Any sign of weakness-"

"-and we're finished. I know."

"Ja..C'mon, maybe it's just a side effect of a new policy. I'm sure it'll come back soon. You know me; I'm too awesome to stay wounded for long." Gilbert smirked and started walking down the hallway, slower than normal, his hand trailing the wall just so but no other help than that.

"Gilbert…I'll run and get the vodka." Gilbert laughed as he turned the corner, a 'Danke' lingering afterwards. Hungary was not pleased seeing him like this. Putting up a front of strength when his own eyesight was just taken from him…and she had a theory of why, but she would investigate that later. Running down the hall and fetching the favored drink of their subjugator she met up with her friend one last time, handing the offending drink and glass over.

"Can you pour it?"  
"He usually does it, but I can pour a drink blindfolded babe. Who do you think I am?" He snickered at himself while Hungary rolled her eyes.

"Just be careful."

"Careful is my middle name."

"No it's not, it's Jackass."

"Same difference" and with that, Gilbert walked into the office as if he owned the place, unmindful of his lack of sight or the fact he was a servant to his once and still enemy. She swore even if that man was being led to his execution he would walk with his head held high, smirking and exuding supremacy. Prussia never lacked confidence and that usually got him in trouble, but also had saved them many times. Hungary could only send up a prayer as she raced back down the hall to start on the message to be sent to the other occupied German nation. The situation was out of her hands now.

~/~

When the day was finally over Gilbert sat on his bed, head in his hands, and waited for his weekly visits from the others. As soon as they were all captured and imprisoned in Soviet's house a collective understanding had come forth and the imprisoned nations tried to meet up every now and then to take care of each other. Hungary and Ukraine had started the little meetings, their motherly instincts to protect those that couldn't take hold, and after much 'persuasion' had gotten Gilbert to join in too. They always tried to meet in Gilbert's room because his was the had the least chance of being heard from inside. Russia had proven that after showing him no matter how loud someone screamed from that room, that no one would hear you.

A small knock echoed from the door and Gil lifted his head and listen as three sets of footsteps entered into his room.

"H-hello Gilbert" Went three familiar voices at once. He couldn't help but smile as he could only imagine what the three nations in front of him looked like. Latvia would be shaking and clutching his hands to his chest, Estonia looking off to the side trying to look bored but still nervous, and Lithuania looking back down the hall waiting for the others to arrive not daring to look in the albino's direction.

"Welcome boys. Have a good day today?"

"That is not funny Gilbert and you know it." Lithuania chided.

"Just trying to spark a conversation. Ya know, being friendly and all."

"I find that doubtful."

"Pl-please don't fight here. I don't think I can handle anymore yelling this evening."

"Latvia, you need to get used to that. These two will never get along, and you've lived here for years you should be used to it." Estonia said as he looked at the smallest of the group in sympathy. Gilbert sighed and stood up, walking to the far wall and searching for something along the stone tiles. The Baltic States began talking amongst themselves and soon were joined in by Hungary and a few others.

When everyone that was coming had gathered, Hungary began running the meeting; Making sure everyone was doing okay, dealing out pieces of stolen food and distributing letters that she and Gilbert were able to smuggle through. When the majority of the nations were seated somewhat comfortably, most on Gilbert's bed huddled together from the cold, Gil turned with some candies he had stolen for them all. He only wished he could see the faces of everyone as they enjoyed their small burst of joy as he heard the muttered joy because of the candies.

"Where did you get those Gil?" Elizaveta asked as she slid over to the blind man's side.

"Oh a little birdie gave 'em to me. A pretty awesome bird if I do say to myself."

"I thought…"  
"Ha, like that asshole could lock up Gilbird for long. He's been going to the border and running some errands for me. He dropped those off these this afternoon before spiriting away again to deliver letters and helping the resistance."

"So that's who's been-"

"Yup! Every day."

"So no incident today?"

"Don't think so. He just asked for drinks all day and left me alone for the most part. I don't think he suspects anything yet."

"Suspects what exactly?" Toris asked from Gilbert's right. Gil jumped slightly, not hearing the other nation walking up from before and Lithuania only raised his eyebrows in question. Not many could sneak up on the albino.

"Nothing my man, don't you worry about a thing."

"Gil…""Gilbert…"

"That is my name" Toris sighed and turned to Elizaveta hoping she would at least give some insight on to what was going on. Gilbert kept his eyes forward trying to avoid Lithuania's gaze now that he knew that the other nation was to his right.

"Something is going on, and I don't like being left in the dark when I don't have to be."

"Gilbert, they should know. They might be able to help."  
"Liz…" Gilbert's voice was stern, leaving no room for argument but the Hungarian nation just rolled her eyes. She was never bullied by that voice like others.

"Gilbert can't see." The Prussian swore, glaring at Elizaveta, or to where her voice came from before his head was yanked to the side, two chilled hands holding his face still.

"My god…Prussia, your eyes."

"I know, sexy aren't they-ow! Mother fuc-Liz really!?" He went to turn around but Lithuania tugged him forward once more.

"When did this start, no bullshitting Gilbert this is serious." A few grumbles in High German were muttered before hazy red eyes looked forward.

"Been flickering in an out for about a week now, but usually it would fade away. Earlier this morning it just shut off. _He_ doesn't know and I'd like to keep it that way." He didn't see Lithuania nod, but he felt the odd stares from the other countries around him.

"Gilbert? What happened?" His head swiveled towards the voice, looking in the direction Ukraine had spoken from.

"I don't know yet. Russia has been pretty hush-hush about policies and such around me in the office. I normally would read over his shoulder when I could, but that is rather difficult at the moment."

"Could it be from-"

"It very well could-"

"Do you really think-"

"Oi! One at a time! Now spill, what do you guys know?" The Prussian glared, hands on his hips as he 'looked' around the room where he had heard the voices.

"Calm down Valag."

"Hey! Don't call me an ass you Arschloch!"

"Both of you! For the sake of all our sanity don't start bickering now. Now..As we were saying, I think it is from the wall Russia is erecting."

Gilbert paled more so than normal as he leaned against the wall. Chatter roused up around him talking about the new construction project being built and the consequences of said wall, a lively discussion being had as he just stared ahead in dread. The rest of the meeting flew by as he tried to process what was happening and what would happen. West and East were now going to be even more sharply distinct. No longer could he look across the city to see his brothers. The Russian was doing this more than to contain his people to the East side; he was doing this to rub it in his face. To give a physical reminder that he would never be with his baby brother again.

He barely was aware of the countries leaving and bidding each other good night. He felt hands squeeze his shoulder, but was only snapped out of his daze when he was lifted up and smothered in a pair of large breasts, being hugged tightly.

"Oh Gilbert~ Don't you worry! We will get through this! You'll see or..well…You will again~ Brother will come around eventually!" He was dropped back to his feet, gasping for air as he responded.

"Your optimism is astounding…" He refrained from bad mouthing Russia too much in front of Ukraine; he learned rather quickly she had a mean right hook when you did. He never thought she couldn't fight. On the contrary, she was rather feisty and a damn good shot but despite her helping those in the resistance at times if ill intent was spoken of the Russian leader too much she tended to go protective big sister on their ass. It was complicated with Ukraine and Russia, but he wasn't going to push it. Better to let sleeping tigers lie.

He stumbled forward, rubbing his shoulder at her 'friendly' pats and heard her boing down the hallway. The chatter was soon gone, but the albino knew he wasn't alone.

"You just gonna stare at me? I know I look good an all, but really." He heard the scoff behind him, turning to 'look' at his lingering visitor. He smirked waltzing into his room even if he was still nervous about this new piece of news. Still internally freaking out about the loss of his sight, but showing it and panicking wasn't going to get it back. Best to make due with the conditions he had, he'd pull through. He was the great and might Prussia! Even dissolution couldn't keep him down, what was a little blindness?

"You can't keep this up."

"Watch me."

"That isn't funny Gilbert."

"Sure it is, 20 Deutschmarks says you're smiling."

"I am not. . .and you don't even use that currency here."

"I hear the grin."

"Shut up Gilbert."

"You're smiling aren't you?"

"I said shut up."

"You are."

"I hate you."

"Love ya too Liz." He snickered at the exasperated sigh, hearing the slight click of her worn shoes draw closer. "I know I can't hide it forever Elizaveta. You don't need to tell me that, but the longer he doesn't know the better. I'll be fine until then."

"And when he does find out?"

"I'll deal with that obstacle when it comes." Hungary stared at the man in front of her, face pulled in a deep frown as she watched the once proud empire begin to carefully tread around his cell and sit on his pathetic excuse of a bed. There wasn't anything else she could say. Gilbert would do what Gilbert wanted, it was in his nature to fight and knowing him he was already planning ways to get around his new found disability.

"Liz? I know I'm irresistible, but if you are standing over me so you can ask to sleep with me I must decline such an exuberant offer. You not being my type and all, it would make things very complicated se-Wah!" He laughed as she swore and promptly kicked his bed, things semi back to normal as they bickered for a bit longer.

The old friends squabbled until they thought they heard someone coming down the hall, freezing in fear until a mouse skittered by. They bid good night soon after they laughed in strained relief, knowing tomorrow was going to be another long day. Prussia continued to snicker until the door shut and he was sure Hungary had walked down the hall; a heavy sigh leaving his lips as he settled in for the night.

The air was cold, the blanket not keeping much heat in, but he'd been through worse. Curling on his side the albino shut his useless eyes for the night, vaguely wondering how long he could keep the charade of normalcy up . . . and what he would do afterwards.

~/~

It was three weeks later when Russia found out about Gilbert's condition and disappeared.

It was a few months later when anyone saw the albino again, beaten and broken and still very much blind.

It was another few months until Hungary was able to get a word out of Gilbert.

She thought that nothing could break her best friend. That nothing could cage him. That nothing would have him willingly submit. But as his voice cracked and his head creaked as it turned towards her, she almost wept right in front of him.

Instead though, it spurned her own fight up.

If Gilbert was being contained then she would see to it that he would be free, that they all would be free.

This wall would be torn down.

One way or another.


End file.
